zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Death Hand
Introduction The Death Hand is General Tsing Shi Tao's (nicknamed Final Destroyer Cannon or 终毁炮 in Chinese) mobile super weapon. It's an artillery cannon armed with tactical nuclear shells, capable of striking any position on the map. Overview The Death Hand is a self-propelled artillery weapon that has a long rectangular-shaped chassis and uses 12 wheels to move. Its main weapon is a long high caliber cannon that fires tactical nuclear shells to any location of its liking. To fire the warhead, the vehicle needs to position itself in an area and deploy its cannon. Then, the driver can use the Command Center's radar map to determine which target it needs to attack before firing its payload. The Death Hand attacks by firing a shell every 30 seconds, the firing mechanism is area-based and automatic, meaning that the target is quite large and this vehicle can keep firing its warhead against the same location until it is ordered to halt. The warheads also have smart targeting thrusters so that they can hit different places within the targeted area. The Death hand is in fact a mobile super weapon that can strike anywhere in the map like a regular superweapon. Groups of them can even act as the de-facto artillery strike when all of them fire in unison. If you position them inside your base, you can have unlimited amounts of artillery strikes against your opponent's base or simply make access to your own base dangerous for your enemy. However, be warned that it has the longest reload time compared to other conventional artillery units so do not use it as an offensive unit at the front without an escort. Because the target area is large but the AoE is small, it will sometimes hit targets that aren't intended to be hit like missing a high value target. Assessment Pros: * Can strike anywhere on the map. * Highly effective against infantries and structures, especially defences. * Does not reveal its own position, unlike a regular super weapon. Cons: * Expensive ($3,000). * Has no means of protecting itself. * Vulnerable to super weapon & general's power strikes. * Very late game unit, requires rank 5 & Propaganda Center to unlock. * Low firing rate, takes 30 seconds to reload. * Warheads hit randomly within targeted area. Quotes (in Native Chinese Language) Originally, the DH had its own quotes, but it was later shared with Dong Feng 9000's because the devs thought the audio quality was too low. When created * 终毁炮，待命！ When selected * 终毁炮在！ * 中国远程核大炮！ * 他们将大难临头！ * 毁灭只是一瞬间的事！ When Ordered to Move * 马上移动！ * 现在就出发！ * 对，要集中火力！ * 哪里都行！ When Ordered to Attack * 敌人将会知恐惧! * 他们只将剩下尘土！ * 连他们的灵魂也烧个干净！ Trivia *The unit's name is likely a reference to the Dead Hand automatic nuclear weapons control system that was used by the Soviet Union during the cold war. Gallery Death Hands.png|Death Hands in deployed and mobile positions, with a Listening Outpost in the middle for size comparison. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Artillery